


perception

by WhatsATerrarium



Series: Random Word Writing Exercise [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, I threw gibberish at a google doc my friends, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Relationship Study, Writing Exercise, not proofread in the slightest, poorly-written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Richard has always been perceptive.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Series: Random Word Writing Exercise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760587
Kudos: 13





	perception

**Author's Note:**

> I did a writing exercise where I tried to write at least one hundred words based off of a word given to me by a random word generator. My word for this fic was perception.

Richard notices a lot of little things about Jared. He’s always been a perceptive man, and without even looking too hard, there’s already so much to notice.

He notices the careful steps Jared takes. How carefully planned his every word is. How despite his quietness and his general non-threatening demeanor, everything Jared does is with a hidden confidence, and a much less hidden passion.

The warmth of his hand in Richard’s feels slightly different from anything he’s ever held in that it seems to spread its comforting presence throughout him. As though the weight of Jared’s larger-than-his hands are tethering him back to a slightly better form of reality. He notices that Jared always seems to know with certainty when Richard needs that.

He notices that when Jared fakes a smile, it’s nearly impossible to tell. He pours so much of his emotion, his energy, into every smile he gives, real or not. Jared’s smile can feel more genuine, more confident, and more charming than anything else one can bring to the table in a meeting.

Jared’s spent so much of his life smiling through the pain that Richard thinks he’s begun to stop registering the pain altogether.

He notices the way that worn-out smile falters and betrays something much more genuine every night when they go to bed.

He notices that Jared is happiest in the mornings. He wakes up early every day, and Richard, sleep schedule non-existent, is sometimes still awake to see him rise. He makes breakfast and coffee every morning, and when Richard walks into the kitchen, he notices the little twinkle of excitement in Jared’s eye.

Most of all, he notices the pride in his voice when he tells him he loves him. He notices how Jared, normally almost as quiet and tentative as he is, fills with confidence when he professes his love, like it’s the truest thing he’s ever known.

Richard notices the joy in Jared’s eyes when he reciprocates. He notices the way that his eyes start to widen and his grin starts to soften, and every time, Richard thinks the man is about to become a stuttering, blushing mess.

He notices that when they fall into bed at the end of the day, no matter how stressful it’s been, Jared always whispers reassurances before they fall asleep. Because Jared’s been through so much, and if he can still believe that everything will be fine, maybe Richard can too.

Maybe they can be okay together.

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
